Things happen
by AndyM
Summary: A new french student has come to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, who has moved to London with her husband Ron Weasley, now teaching Transfiguration as an assistant, decides to help her for the N.E.W.Ts. Sweet story ! PS: I am french - sorry if I do mistakes.
1. Chapter 1 : New year at Hogwarts

I do not own any of the characters except from the french girl – you'll know her name later !

I'll post everyday a part of the story.

**Things happen**

30th August, 2000.

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the first day of me coming back to Hogwarts. I feel weird. After all those years... I'm 21 years old now. Years have gone so fast. I feel like I'm living my first day at Hogwarts once again. Except that this time, I'm at the teachers table. Severus Snape is now Headmaster. I am assistant in Transfiguration class, with Minerva McGonagall. Ron and I have moved in London so that I could get the job. Of course everybody agreed – Mrs McGonagall was very pleased to have me at Hogwarts again.

For now, I need to rest. I've spent the whole week revising again and again my old Transfiguration lessons, and I don't even feel ready. My ticket for the Hogwarts Express is waiting on my cupboard. I can't wait !

Hermione

1st September

Dear Diary,

It's 10pm now, I am in my office – yes, I have an office – I feel important. It is located next to the Gryffindor tower. I've had a look at the dormitories – they're still the same. The Fat Lady has a new password : Yiggidy. Odd password don't you think ?

I arrived at 12pm, by the train. McGonagall couldn't resist, she gave me a hug. Then we went upstairs, she showed me my room, and said she'll wait for me in the Great Hall. I put my trunk on my bed and sat. I looked through the window – Madam Hooch was trying some new brooms. Nothing had changed in here. I've spent the afternoon walking around Hogwarts.

Then I went to the Great Hall. Everything was ready for the feast I sat at the table, between Hagrid and Minerva. She looked at me with a large smile – I smiled back.

« So, Hermione, how do you like your room ? »

« It's perfect Madam. Thanks. »

« Comin' back ter Hogwarts Hermione ? » Hagrid said and chuckled.

I smiled and looked at the tables. The students were now entering the hall. The first years seemed very impressed with the ceiling. And to think that I was one of them once ! No, I was certainly taller. There was a great fuss untill Severus Snape clapped his hands, wich made every student quiet.

« Mrs McGonagall is now going to sort the first years into their houses. »

The Sorting Hat was put on their little heads. Then I noticed a student who was a lot more tall than the others – she couldn't be a first year. She had a long red hair – like the Weasleys I thought – bright blue eyes, some freckles on a little turned-up nose. I asked Hagrid

« Who's that girl over there – the tall one ? »

« Oh ! She's a new student, from a french school. She's come ter Hogwarts 'cause her parents were movin'. Great wizards I heard. She's in seventh year actually. She'll prepare herself fer the N.E.W.T ! »

She was finally sorted in Gryffindor – she seemed pleased.

The feast was excellent, I had a very good evening. Now I am back in my room/office, and I am about to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will teach for the first time. I have the second years in the morning, and the seventh in the afternoon.

Hermione

2nd September

Dear Diary,

I have teached Transfiguration ! I've done it ! Well – mostly I help McGonagall to change watches into matches, but I _did_ teach. Minerva said I was a good assistant – I couldn't help but blush. The afternoon was simplier, the seven years are not as talkative and turbulent as the seconds. Besides, they all seemed interested in me. They wanted to know why I had decided to come to Hogwarts to teach, too. I said I had always knew I was born for teaching ! The class was mixed up : Gryffindor and HufflePuff. Oh, and the red-hair girl was there. She seemed a bit impressed, I don't remember her voice, she mustn't have talked much. Or maybe she's not yet comfortable with English, that's a possibility. But she seemed interested in me too, she was at least listening to what I answered to the other pupils. I realise I don't even know her name actually – there was noise in the Great Hall when she was sorted, I haven't heard.

Anyway, it's getting a bit late, and I still have a _lot_ to do with Transfiguration classes. Minerva said I'd be able to correct some homework. I accepted of course, but it is still quite a lot of work.

Hermione

5th September

Dear Diary,

Today, I went to visit Hagrid. And guess what ? He finally owns a dragon ! He was very very happy – it arrived only this morning. It's a red one, he's beautiful. Hagrid has decided to name it Firreg. It's still wild, Hagrid's beard has quite burned. But once Hagrid will train him we will be able to mount it.

I had classes with some third years from Slytherin and HufflePuff, and then fourth years, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Things haven't changed – the Slytherins were bothering Gryffindors, trying to put them into trouble ! One Slytherin – I think his name was something like _Tommy Durmstring – _tried to sabotage a Gryffindor's exercise but I came up to warn him. Now I think Slytherins from that class won't like me that much – he seemed to be kind of a leader.

Oh, and I asked to the red-haired girl what her name was : Emilie Melvis. She seems to have some problems to adaptate to the classes – she didn't study the same things in her french school. I'm wondering if she would like me to help her making up to the standart level.

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2 : First lesson

6th September

Dear Diary,

Hagrid's dragon has grown up during the night ! I didn't know it could get bigger as fast as this. Hagrid had made some of his rock cakes. I ate one, tring to look like if I liked it. Ha, well, this is Hagrid !

This afternoon I had the seven years Gryffindor again, so at the end of the classes I went toward Emilie Melvis.

« Hi Emilie ! »

« _Bonjour_ Miss Granger ! » she said.

« Er – I was wondering if you'd like me to help you ? Like – some extra classes ? Because I've heard you were quite lost because of the school moving. » I said.

« Well... » she said looking at her feet. She seemed embarassed.

« But – it's only if you want ! I heard you were quite a great student so – »

« Okay ! » she said, rising her eyes. She smiled « I think that would be very useful ! It is true the programs aren't the same from here to my school, and I do not deny a little help would be enjoyable. »

I was amazed, she hasn't got _any_ french accent !

« Where are you from exactly ? Is – your mother or father english ? And – what's your school again ? » I asked.

She giggled, she was probably laughing at me asking a lot of questions.

« I was born near to Pairs, but I went to Beauxbâtons, in the south of France. My dad's Scottish. »

« Oooh, I had a friend in Beauxbâtons ! Fleur Delacour – but you probably don't know her. »

« Actually I do » she said with a smile. « – our teachers couldn't stop talking about her. The perfect student apparently. Though the other students who had known her seemed to think she was quite – er – pretentious. » she said hesitating. She was probably dreading me to get upset if she said such things about one of my friends. But I couldn't deny it – it was Fleur's only flaw. I smiled.

« What about... Thursday at eight ? I believe you don't have classes ? »

« Hem... Yeah, that would be perfect ! »

« Then meet me at 8 o' clock, in Gryffindor's common room, right ? »

« I will ! See you ! »

And she went away. I think she was being late then because of me.

I miss Ron a lot. He sent me an owl today.

_Hi 'Mione ! I'm missing you here in London. The weather's awful – as usual, I daresay._

_Ginny is back at home for the weekend. How she has grown up ! I wish you could see that._

_Have a nice day,_

_Ron._

I think I will get back to London this weekend or the next. Besides, I haven't seen Mum and Dad for a while, I could visit them.

Hermione

8th September

Dear Diary,

First lesson with Emilie today ! She reminds me of Ginny, my best friend – I can't wait to see her ! Emilie mostly reminds me of her because of her red hair, actually.

She's a very good witch indeed. We've revised not only Transfiguration, but some useful spells too, the basics. I have learned her new ones. She's far more good than I expected ! It took her only one hour to produce a Patronus ! I had borrowed a boggart to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

We've had great fun too, we have the same sense of humour. She's a very nice student.

I have sent an owl to Ron, saying I couldn't come to London this weekend. All students and teachers must stay to Hogwarts this weekend, Snape said that we had special guests on saturday evening – pupils from another magic school ! There will be a feast, as usual. Hagrid has started to decorate the Hall, he wants everything to be perfect.

Mrs McGonagall has given me the students essays on our last classes of Transfiguration ! It's like a hundred rolls of parchement. I think it will take me the whole week-end.

Hermione


	3. Chapter 3 : Riding Firreg

10th September

Dear Diary,

Everyone is still at the feast, but I didn't feel like staying. I've just recieved an own from Ron : he blames _me_ for staying at Hogwarts tonight ! He sometimes gets on my nerves. He _never_ understands. I had _explained_, I was_ forced_ ! I didn't even answer back. That makes me think – I must write an owl to Ginny, she's leaving tomorrow. I feel sad, it's been two months since we haven't met.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't come to London this weekend, but as I told ron, I was asked to stay._

_There was kind of a meeting with an other school – it was indeed very boring, _

_he teachers were all congratulating each other to have such 'wonderful students'._

_I miss you !_

_PS: I'm sending you a box of chocolate frogs._

Hermione.

15th September

I have finally managed to correct all Minerva's tests.

I had another lesson with Emilie today ! In fact we've spent the half of it chatting. We talked about lot's of things, it was great. She's very clever. She's planning to be a prefect, or a Headgirl, but as the others don't know her much, she isn't very optimistic for being elected. She sounds like Percy – not pretentious though.

« I'm glad you're helping me to reach the other students' level. » she suddenly said. « _Merci_, Hermione. I have to admit I was a bit afraid, leaving my french school. Now it's okay, I even made new friends. The girls of my dormitory are nicer than I thought. »

« Well... I'm glad I helped you ! » I said. « I am very pleased you like my lessons. I feel... useful ! Because... To be honest, being the Transfiguration assistant is nice, but – it's not exactly exciting, you know. » She giggled.

« Yes, I know what you mean. I see you carrying McGonagall's stuff everywhere. 'Hermione, bring me this please !' she took a high-piched voice. 'And will you clean this please !'. It must sometimes be rather boring. »

« It is. » We kept silent for a few seconds, sitting on the grass. I looked around, and then I had an idea. « We're not far from Hagrid's house ! Do you want to see something than _can't_ be boring ? ».

« Of course I do ! » she said, with an enigmatic smile that in my opinion meant _« What the hell does she want to show me ? »._

We walked to Hagrid's. I knocked at the door. The tall hairy man opened :

« Hullo ! » he said enthusiastically. « What're yeh doin' here ? »

« I wanted to show Firreg to Emilie. »

« Firreg ? » she said « Who's that ? »

« You'll see ! Can we Hagrid ? »

« Of course yeh can ! But d'you want ter have a piece of cake before ? It didn't burn this time ! »

« Er – » I said looking at Emily as to say « Nooooo ! ». She understood the message and replied « I'd rather found out first who this mysterious _Firreg_ is, Hagrid ! Hermione won't tell me ! » She winked. I giggled, as Hagrid, who seemed a bit disappointed, got out of his little house and started to walk toward the field where the red dragon was kept. When Emilie saw it I tought her mouth was going to fall on the ground. « WOAH ! Is that a – dragon ? » she said in amazement.

« Yup ! I think we'll be able ter ride it now ! It's grown up enough ! »

« That's fantastic Hagrid ! » I said, while caressing its feathers. Then I climbed on Firreg. At my surprise, Firreg was ok with it. He was definetly a nice dragon.

« Well, I trust yeh Hermione, be prudent ! I'm goin' ter cook in my house if yeh need ter find me. See yeh, have fun ! »

I looked at Emilie. « Want to have a ride ? »

She had a smile from her left ear to her right ear. « _Hell yes _I do ! » She climbed very easily on its back. « Erm... How are we supposed to stand on this dragon ? I mean... It's rather dangerous, isnt it ? »

« Firreg won't like it if you hold on to his feathers. You better hold on to me, and I will hold on to the dragon's neck, right ? » « Right. » she said, and put her arms around my stomach. I had a strange feeling in my belly.

I tapped Firreg's belly, took his neck in my arms, firmly, and said « Go ! ». The dragon slowly started to fly. Then it sped up. We were now seventy feet high. I could feel the wind in my hair. The sight was amazing – the lake – the forest.

« WHOOOOOHOOOOO ! » yelled Emilie. « That's AMAZING Hermione ! Can you feel it ? This sensation of – FREEDOM ! » she seemed a lot happy, as much as I was – thought I was a bit scared of flying. She, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly at ease with being on a dragon.

« C'mon Hermione, _relax _! » She must have had noticed my tense. « Look. » She took my right arm. « What are you doing ? » « Calm down. » she said. She moved my right arm, and then my left arm, so that I wasn't holding Firreg anymore. I was so scared of falling ! « Close your eyes. » she said. She was holding my arms in the air. I closed my eyes. An incredible feeling took over me. Now I understood what she meant. Her arms were up too, her head next to my neck. She whispered « You see ? It's wonderful... » I nodded, eyes closed. The wind was freezing me, but her whisper in my neck warmed me. We stayed like that, flying, for several minutes. Then I put my hands back onto Firreg's neck and had a look at my watch.

« Oh god ! We must be back now ! »

The lesson had been a quarter of an hour longer than usual.

This weekend I'll come back home, to see Ron, maybe my parents, and probably Mr and Mrs Weasley too. I hope Ron will not be angry anymore.

Hermione


	4. Chapter 4 : London, The match

18th September

Dear Diary,

It's Sunday ! I'm finally back in London !

Ron was waiting for me on platform 9 ¾. He had a big smile on his face. Apparently, he has forgiven me – although there was nothing to _forgive_ really.

« 'Miiiiiiiiione ! » he ran and hugged me. « How glad I am to see you ! You can't imagine how much I've missed you ! »

« Oh, I certainly do, love – I've missed you so much too ! »

We kissed. Then he took my hand and we Floo powdered to our house.

It was a little flat, a very cute place, warm colors. Posters of Quidditch everywhere – Ron's favorite team.

« Guess what Hermione ? » he said. He definetly was pleased to see me.

« What ? »

« I've passed the tests ! I can _Apparate_ ! » he said proudly.

« Félicitations ! » I said sincerely. It was a great thing he could apparate – thought it was difficult and sometimes dangerous to do that.

«_ Félicitations_ ? Speaking french 'Mione ? » he chuckled.

I blushed. « Er – yeah ! It means 'congratulations'. » I realised it had slipped of my mouth. Maybe I had spent to much time with that french student.

« Yeah, I know what it means aha ! Hey, look – er – I cooked for tonight but – er – »

« Yes Ron ? » I said suspiciously. He was looking at his feet.

« I burned the food. » I bursted out laughing. « What ? That's not funny ! » he said grumpily.

« But Ron, it's not _important_ ! » I giggled.

« It's doesn't matter, really, I'll do it ! » I went to the kitchen, still laughing. I heard him grumble. He had never been able to cook _anything _right. Not that he especially liked cooking – but he was upset that he couldn't manage to do it.

We've had a very good weekend. He's been really sweet. I've met his parents too, they're still the most friendly wizards I've met ! Ron hasn't got a job in London yet, Mrs Wealsey haven't stop telling him to get one, wich made him be even more grumpy.

Now I'm packing to get back to Hogwarts. Oh and I have forgotten – I can be so silly sometimes ! – that I have another ten rolls of parchment to correct from McGonagall.

Hermione

20th September

Dear Diary,

Third week at Hogwarts ! It was a Tuesday as every Tuesday is : classes, lunch, classes, dinner, work. I went to see Hagrid, he told me Firreg seemed to be ill. I am going to look as soon as I can in the library for books about dragons.

I really don't have anything to write tonight ! Oh – yes, tomorrow Gryffindor's playing against Slytherin. Slytherin has had the Cup last year, so Gryffindor wants a revenge. It sure will be interesting ! I even made a banner to support.

I can't wait for Thursday – I'm beginning to really like teaching Emilie !

Hermione

21th September

Dear Diary,

GRYFFINDOR WOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

The match was a – ma – zing ! The Seeker got the Snitch after two hours of intensive game. My banner was appreciated by the team – and by Mrs McGonagall. Emilie Melvis was sitting next to me in the blistering cold, and... something weird happened. After Gryffindor's Chaser had just scored, when I sat back. I had put my hands on the seat, when I brushed her hand. Well, basically, this isn't weird. But the thing is I_ shivered._ _That _is weird ! I have two theories : the first is that I was cold, and her hand was hot, so – I shivered, by suprise. I prefer not to think about the second theory, it is _ridiculous_.

But then, she looked at me. I have no idea of what I was supposed to understand from the way she looked at me. I'd say... Well she wasn't smiling, at least, that's what I know. But she didn't look sad or something. She was just looking at _me_. It was like she was trying to look _through _me. I must have looked confused, that's all.

Damn, I have forgotten to go to the library. I'll tell Hagrid I will go tomorrow.

Hermione


	5. Chapter 5 : Untitled

22th September

Dear Diary,

I _did_ go to the library. Indeed. I found the book, I started reading it, and guess who I met, while my nose was in the old book ? Emilie Melvis. She smiled at me and said :

« Hello Hermione ! _Ça va_ ? »

« I – erm – I'm – I'm okay ! » I tried to answer. I couldn't speak. Maybe I was embarassed, I don't know.

« Are you sure ? » she said observing me like if my skin had gone green.

« Yes I am ! » I said sharply. Then I went back to my book and sat at the first table I saw. I wonder why I reacted that way ? I mean – she was just trying to be nice ! Anyway, my answer hadn't satisfied her apparently, and so I saw two hands on my table, and a long red hair. I raised my hair to look at her. She was staring at me in the eyes, with an unbearable smile.

« _What ?_ »

She sat down too, and put my book down. I was staring down. « Sorry, I have to read this. » I said. « It's for Firreg. Hagrid thinks he's ill. »

« It can wait a few minutes, can't it ? » she said with a smile.

« Well... Okay. » I said, relaxing. « What is it for ? Do you need anything ? »

« I was wondering if you could teach me more often. Like – two times a week ? »

I opened my mouth, but I didn't exactly now what to say.

« – because I'm passing the N.E.W.T. this year, 'see ? And I don't feel quite ready. »

I blew and raised my eyes « Er – yes ! Okay – it's – yeah – it's a good idea. »

« Great ! » she said, getting up. « See you tonight ! »

And she went away.

I don't know why, but I feel it is not really a good idea, to see each other twice a week.

Oh, and I found out Firreg's problem. He will be healed in three days I expect, I'll make him a potion tonight – Emilie'll help me.

Hermione

23th September

Dear Diary,

The lesson with Emilie was actually pleasant. I don't know what I was dreading. We made the potion, Hagrid was relieved ('Don't know how ter thank yeh girls ! I was so scared fer my lil' Firreg, the poor babey !' he sobbed).

Minerva wants me to do the class tomorrow – I'm a bit anxious, the Slytherins that I have argued many times with will be there. You know, Tommy Durmstring and his followers. They'll take any occasion to make a fool of me.

I am going to spend the night preparing.

Hermione

24th September

Dear Diary,

The lesson went quite well, McGonagall had to shout at Tommy, but then he let me do my class peacefully. Minerva said I had done very well, but I'm not so happy – the pupils didn't seem to be _that_ interested. It should have been a_ triumph_ !

I'm upset now. RRR !

Hermione


	6. Chapter 6 : Pillow fight

10th November

Dear Diary,

I haven't been writing for a looong time as you can see. In fact, it is because I've spent a lot of time with Emilie. We've become quite close friends ! Now that we're having two lessons a week we can practice our spells a lot more. She's nice, funny and clever. I think Ginny's jealous. Not that she's not full of qualities too, but she didn't answer to my last owl, in wich I was talking about Emilie, so... Ron's jealous a bit too, he misses me more than I miss him.

Minerva says I mustn't be that close to a student, but considering that Em' has improved a lot in Transfiguration, she doesn't care much.

Firreg has grown up a lot. He's becoming more and more beautiful. Emilie and I go on his back very often to fly around Hogwarts. It's so great !

Hermione

15th November

Dear Diary,

I went to London this weekend, to see Ron and my parents. We've spent a good weekend, but Ron was distant. I think I should see him more often. My parents bought me a new owl ! I named it Esme – that's Emilie who found the name in fact, she had read about a princess called Esmeralda in books about Muggle stories.

Gryffindor has lost against Ravenclaw, I am very disappointed ! But I have to admit they had a very very good Seeker – I don't remember her name.

16th November

Dear Diary,

Yesterday night Emilie went into my room, because she couldn't sleep, so we decided to talk. She was wearing Gryffindor's pajamas – I didn't know they had special pajamas now – and she sat down on my bed, at my feet – I was still under my duvet.

« That sucks that Gryffindor has lost. » she said.

« Yes. It awful... Now we've got to be really really good to win the cup ! I'm not quite confident about it. »

« Your friend Harry Potter was a Seeker wasn't he ? »

« Yes. And a _brilliant_ one, I can tell you ! »

« That's what our team needs. A good seeker. Because – I'm not trying to be mean but – honestly, our Seeker is not doing its best. »

« Yes, that's true, alas. But... I'm wondering... What don't _you_ try to be a Seeker ? I mean, you're very good at flying, and you have a good team spirit. You could be good. »

She blushed. « Well... If you say so... I may try... »

I giggled. « Oh, don't be modest... Go for it, you're the best Em' ! GO GO EM' ! »

We burst out laughing and she lied down next to me. She turned her head, playing with my pillow. « Would you let that pillow alone ? » I said, chuckling. Then suddenly, she took the other pillow and raised it in the air. « NOOO ! » I yelled. « Oh yes Miss Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to fight ! ». I got up on my knees, took my pillow and we had a pillow fight. We were having great fun ! I had'nt have so much fun since Ginny had been gone for work ! We were laughing to tears. After a few minutes we calmed down and put the pillows under our heads, lying on the bed.

« Haa... » I said. « That felt _good_. »

We stayed like this for several minutes, in silence, looking at the ceiling. There was absolutely nothing good about this ceiling. It was old, and ugly. But for a moment, I felt it was the most beautiful ceiling I had ever seen. Suddenly, I felt Emilie's hand on mine. She had a soft skin, pale. She was holding my hand. With her other hand, she replaced a streak of my hair, brushing my cheek. I blushed. She smiled, as I turned my head to look at her. I could feel my heart beating fast. I moved my head closer to her face. I had absolutely _no idea _of what I was doing. She caressed my cheek softly, looking at me right in the eyes. I gasped. She whispered « Are you nervous ? » I said « I'm only confused. » She moved her face even closer to mine. I closed my eyes. She put her lips onto mines. They tasted like some kind of exotic fruit – _forbidden fruit_.

I did spend the night with Emilie. I'm lost. If only 'you' could help me ! But you're just paper...

Hermione


	7. Chapter 7 : Confused

17th November

Dear Diary,

I still have no idea of why I kissed Emilie Melvis yesterday. Well – I have an idea, but... It can't be. So this afternoon, I'll tell her this is not possible. It is neither possible for us to continue the private lessons. I am getting a lot confused about her. And there is Ron. Our – kiss – didn't feel wrong, but it was still something that I shouldn't do again. First of all because she was a 17 years old _student_, and I – a 21 years old _teacher._ Then because I am married to _Ron_, I live with _Ron_, I _love_ Ron.

Hermione

19th November

Dear Diary,

Yesterday I finally told Emilie I was stopping to see her apart from Transfiguration classes.

« Hermione... Look... If it's because of what happened, it's okay. I won't do this again. »

I gasped. It felt odd to talk about it. « But I still think we should stop those lessons. »

« I DON'T WANT TO ! » she looked mad. I stepped back. She calmed down, and looked at her feet, with a guilty face. « Please. I need those lessons. Don't you remember I'll pass the N.E.W.T, I – »

« Emilie. This is _over_. » I answered. There was some quind of a ball inside my throat wich made my voice crack up. I wanted to cry. But I knew this was the best thing to do. Objectively.

Hagrid's dragon is feeling better. The potion I made cured him well. I went into the field to caress him.

« Hi Firreg ! » the dragon raised his huge head and pointed it down, as a sign of welcome.

« Feel better ? » I am almost certain he nodded. « Yeah... Hagrid's told me you were healed. You'll be able to fly now. I... You – you must feel so free, flying. I wish I could fly. Sometimes I – I feel like being in a cage. Ron's bothering me. He wants me to go back to London _every_ weekend ! Hopefully Ginny's back for this weekend. I'll go. Haa, you're a great friend, Firreg, I absolutely_ love_ talking to you. »

After that I went back to the castle because I had class with the first years and McGonagall needed me, they are always getting in trouble.

Hermione

24th November

Dear Diary,

I'm at the Weasleys right now. Ron is avoiding me. I've spent last night with Ginny, Harry with Ron. We chatted a lot. She gave me the biggest hug I had ever had.

« Hey, 'Mione, by the way... What's up with my brother ? I mean... Are you angry with each other ? What happened ? »

« No, it's nothing... He just doesn't like being separated from me. He's being very childish. »

« There seem to be something more – or he would be very happy while you're here ! »

I gasped. « No, there isn't. »

« 'Mione... I know you better than anyone else, I think. Something's worrying you. Why don't you tell me ? You can tell me everything, you know it, I'm your _best friend. »_

« I – I – I think I may be having feelings for somebody else. »

She moved back. « Does Ron know about it ? »

« No he doesn't. Nobody knows. »

« Not even the guy you like ? »

« … Er – yes. »

« Oh. » She put her head on my shoulder. « So... You and that guy... Have a love affair ? »

« Well – not exactly. It happened only once. »

« And who is he ? » He. Who is _he_. How could she know, thought... I shivered.

« Are you cold ? » « No. » « Is he a teacher ? » « No. » « Is he – er – a member of the staff ? » « Neither. » « Then who the hell is he ? » she frowned. « Ginny, I... I can't tell you. And anyway, it's _over_. » « What do you mean you can't tell _me _? » she said angrily. « You can tell me ! You can always tell me ! I bet that Emilie knows, _HER_ ! » I startled. She stood up, and was ready to leave the room.

« GINNY ! Don't go ! »

She turned back. « Why shouldn't I ? »

I stood up too, and took a long breath. « Emilie – » « What, _Emilie_ ? » « If Emilie knows, thats – that's – that's because... » « Move on Hermione ! » she said « Ginny ! I'm trying to tell you that if Emilie know it's because it's _HER_ I've kissed ! »

There was an akward silence. She had her mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out. Shem managed to ask :

« You kissed... A_ girl_ ? And a _student_ ? Have you lost your _mind_ ? »

I sat on the bed. « Unfortunately... Yes. »

She sat next to me, bitting her lip. « Oh Hermione... _If I had known..._ »

« What, if you had known ? You wouldn't be my friend, wouldn't you ? » I interrupted her sobbing. She took my hand. « Hermione, how can you imagine this ? No, I meant, you should have told me you were – er – _gay_. I'd have helped you and – »

« I am NOT _GAY_ ! » I cried. « Oooookay ! Relax ! You are_ not _gay. You are not gay. But you've er – kissed a girl. » « I know what I've done, thanks. » I said sharply.

« Are you going to tell Ron about this ? »

« Of course I won't ! Are you crazy ? And... It's not important anyway ! I don't care about her ! »

« Well... That'd be honest at least. But if you don't want to... Oh Hermione I feel sorry that I hadn't noticed that – »

« Would you stop this please ? I'm not a '_lesbian' _coming out of the closet okay ? Those things _happen_, that's all ! I tried it and – and I liked it – well that happens too – but i'm not going to do it again – and – »

« Wait. » Ginny interrupted me. « You said you liked it. » I bit my lips. « Why do you want to stop doing it ? I'm not talking about you being with Ron, but – why don't you want to do it again ? »

I gasped. I had not though of that. « Erm... »

« You _do_ want to do it again, don't you ? »

« Haaaa, yes I do ! Would you stop bothering me with this now ?? »

She smirked. « And stop smirking to, Ginevra Weasley. »

« U-hoo.. »

« What, 'u-hoo' ? »

« Nothing. »

« Tell me ! »

« I love you, 'Mione. It'll all be okay. » she hugged me.

« Please help me... » I was crying.

Hermione


	8. Chapter 8 : La Valse

29th November

Dear Diary,

That's been the most awful week since a long long time. Each time I pass Emilie she gives me a reproachful look. She seems not to understand why I ended up everything – that sounds like a lot of things, but it's _nothing _really.

Minerva McGonagall noticed there was something wrong with me. She talked to me after this afternoon's class.

« Miss Granger ? Will you stay for a few minutes please ? »

« Er – yes Madam ? »

« Is there anything you want to talk to be about my kid ? »

« No, why ? »

« Well – it seemed that you have been upset all the week. Is – Tommy Durmstring annoying you again ? I can tell him to stop. » she seemed to be sincerely worried about me. I felt guilty, she trusted me, I couldn't lie to her.

« No, he's not, thanks. I'm fine, really. May I go to my room now please ? »

« Yes my dear. But if you want to talk, I'll be here. I have troubles with a student's rat – it turned into a toad and it doesn't change anymore. » she said with a weak smile.

Hagrid too seems wooried about me. Do I look _that_ depressed ? If asked me if I'd like 'ter have a cake an' some tea' with him. I said yes – after all those times he had tried to make me eat his rock cake and I had politely said no.

30th October

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is Halloween ! I can't wait ! I'm feeling a lot better than the last month – I'm sorry I haven't written sooner by the way, I've been busy. Emilie has stopped being mad at me – she's actually even friendly sometimes. I'm not worried anymore with the feelings I thought I had.

Ron stopped being angry too, we're back happy together. I see him more often. We've bought tickets for the Quidditch World Cup ! Percy had them from the Ministry where he's working.

Still Ginny is looking at me smirking and she's alluding about me liking girls. Although no one notices, I don't think it's really funny. But I can't blame her, that's the way she is.

Hermione

31th October

Dear Diary,

Tonight was Halloween's ball. The Great Hall was full of huge pumpinks that Hagrid had made grow up next to his house. The feast was awesome, everyone was happy – I think I even noticed that Severus Snape was smiling to Minerva McGonagall – I mean it.

Then I went upstairs. My office is next to the Gryffindor common room. I noticed the Fat Lady was having a good time chatting with some horseman from another painting. I felt like going into my old common room. I stepped in front of the Fat Lady and said « Yiggidy ! ». She stared at me. « Sorry, this is not the password. » « What ? I – » « It has been changed. You should go and asking to a student. » « Oh c'mon, you know me ! Let me in ! » « Sorry, you must say the password. » I grumbled and decided to wait in front of the portrait. Then I heard footsteps. The portrait slipped and someone came out. Emilie Melvis.

« Oh, hey Hermione ! »

« Hey. Er – do you have the – »

« Had a good time at the feast ? Did you notice that professor Snape was glancing at McGonagall with a smile ? »

« Yes I did, everyone did. Er – do you have the password ? The Fat Lady won't let me in. »

« 'Course I do ! It's _Sleepy pig. _»

« This is such an odd password ! »

« Yeah, I believe it's because she drank too much wine this evening. She only changed it when I came back to the dormitories. Why do you want to go in anyway ? »

« I don't know ! Just to have a look, you know. »

« Did you dance much at the ball ? »

« No, not really. » I said with a sigh.

« Oooh, _dommage_ ! We better talk in the common room shouldn't we ? »

« Yes, if you want._ Sleepy pig_ ! »

We climbed through the portrait hole, as The. Emilie sat on the sofa, so did I.

« So you say you didn't dance much ? »

« No I didn't. »

« And do you want to – have a dance ? »

« What do you mean ? With you ? » I looked at her suspiciously.

« No, with _Peeves_ ! » she laughed.

I giggled. « Erm... I don't really know how to dance, to be honest. »

« Oh, c'mon ! Come here Miss Granger ! » I hate when she calls me _Miss Granger. _That sounds like _she _is the eldest ! But I stood up and went in front of her, with a sigh.

« And remember to _smile_. » she smirked.

« Right. Now what do we do ? » I asked.

« Hum – give me your hand – thanks – put your other hand on my shoulder – no, like this – and I'll put mine on your back. Ready for a _valse_ ? » I felt quite embarassed.

« Shall I say I am ? »

She smiled. « One, two, thrrree ! »

Emilie muttered a spell and suddenly some music played.

_Note from the author : You MUST listen to it. .com/watch?v=4uUURoIAmVE&feature=player_embedded_

Emilie started to move slowly. I held my breath, tried to smile but it ended as a weird twist of my mouth. « One... Two... Three... One... Two... Three... » Emilie whispered. « You got it ! » Then her hand left my hand, and she put both on my back softly. She was holding me in her arms. I put my head on her shoulder. I felt … safe. We were dancing, slowly, coming closer, moving away, turning, round and round.... She whispered to my ear « _Je t'aime _». I closed my eyes.

The music stopped two minutes later. She moved back as I dropped her hands.

« Er – well... Good night Emilie. » I said, realising at the same time what we had just done.

She seemed troubled. For the first time, she didn't look self-confident.

« G-Goodnight Hermione. »

I walked towards the portrait hole. She was still standing in the middle of the common room.

« Emilie I – » I said, staring at the wall. I was trying to find how to explain myself, everything I felt. Instead of that, I ran back to her, and kissed her. Soflty, passionately. At that very moment I knew_ it_. I felt like flying. Her lips were beautiful and sweet, her hair was falling on her back like a fire waterfall, her eyes were the deepest ocean I had ever seen...

That is when I heard footsteps. Lucky I did, because Minerva McGonagall entered the room half of a second later than I had stepped back from Emilie.

« Hermione Granger ? What are you doing here ? » she said surprised.

« Just... Erm... Having a look. And – er – I was... discussing about some Transfiguration spells with... Emilie Melvis. »

« Oh. » she glanced at Emilie. « Have you packed yet Miss Melvis ? »

I had a chock. « _Packed ? _What do you mean _packed _? Emilie, are you leaving ? » I said, panicking.

« Didn't you know Hermione ? Emilie's father has found a new job in... »

« Spain, professor. » Emilie was staring at her slippers.

« Oh yes that's right. We'll be missing you Emilie. » said McGonagall. « Your train is leaving at 8 o' clock, I expect you to be ready. You'd better go in your room to prepare your trunk. Good night Miss Granger, good night Miss Melvis. ». Professor McGonagall left the room quickly.

There was an akward silence. I stared at Emilie. She opened her mouth to speak, but I ran out of the room. « HERMIONE ! » I heard her cry. I climbed the portrait hole, opened my door and stretched to my bed, breathing loudly, trying to calm down.

It's over. It's all over.

It went so fast.

I wasted it. It's all my fault.

I should have _seized the day._

Just three months.

Life's unfair.

I feel like my whole world has just crashed down.

Hermione


	9. Final chapter : 30 minutes

1st November

_t.A.T.u. - 30 Minutes_

This morning, at 7:30 a.m, Emilie Melvis took her trunk and went downstairs. She had all her stuff packed, she had kissed her friends goodbye. She was still wearing her red and gold uniform.

I followed her to Hogsmeade station. She hadn't seen me.

She sat on a wooden bench.

I was standing a few steps away. I stayed there for half an hour, looking at her.

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

_Emilie,_

_I don't know how to explain it._

_You've taken over me._

_Now that I watch you, waiting for the train, to leave,_

_I realise how much you mean to me.  
You've been a friend.  
You've been a confidante._

_You've been a lover._

Do we run ?  
Should I hide ?  
For the rest  
Of my life

_I want you to know, whatever I will do_

_when the Hogwarts Express will show up,_

_that I don't want to lose you, whatever you and I become._

_If it's a You and an I, or if there will be an Us._

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving ?_

_If only I had known... All those weeks,_

_I thought it was over, that I still loved Ron,_

_everything perfect in a perfect world._

_I had almost convinced myself.  
But I lied.  
You've taken over me, Emilie.  
Why did you do that ?_

_I think I've lost my mind the moment your hand reached mine._

In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

_Now it's ten to eight._

_I still don't know what I am going to do.  
Should I run to you, say you I love you, and say I want to go with you ?_

_That'd be impossible, wouldn't it anyway ?_

_Everybody has dreams._

_But are dreams suppose to come true ?_

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

_I do dream that everything would be simplier._

_But you don't chose who you love._

_**Things happen**. You can't control them._

_I've tried to. Look at where it led us._

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

_The Hogwarts express is arriving to the Station now.  
Whatever happens now, I will give that letter to my owl, Esme._

_I think she likes that name you gave her..._

_Hermione Granger_

[…] To decide. To decide. To decide.


End file.
